


Kageyama X Hinata

by NishinoyasBae



Series: I've spent half this morning thinking about the tee shirt you sleep in [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boys In Love, Cute, Dorks in Love, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Falling In Love, Fluff, I Love You, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Sleeping Angels, Sleeping Together, Sleepy Cuddles, Volleyball Dorks in Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 00:38:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7663366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NishinoyasBae/pseuds/NishinoyasBae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little drabble of how Hinata discovered he was in love with Kageyama</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kageyama X Hinata

The sun makes his hair seem blue.   
The deepest shade of blue.   
Kind of like the sky with the glow of the stars. 

Hinata couldn't find it within himself to stop staring at Kageyama's hair.   
It looks so soft. All Hinata wanted to do was to run his fingers through his hair. 

Kageyama's shirt stuck to his skin with leftover sweat after a hard day of practice.   
We were pushed further than ever today. And Hinata loved it.

Not just because of the rush of his jump, not just because of the burn of his muscles, it was because of the way Kageyama looked. He looked glorious.   
Muscles strained, shirt sticking to his skin, hair slicked back with sweat, chest heaving, veins probing in his neck. Hinata couldn't stop staring at him all practice. Kageyama didn't like that. 

Hinata got 7 volleyballs to the face that practice.

Kageyama looks strong, strong enough to hold Hinata away from his awful thoughts.   
Kageyama is quite, always thinking, always listening.   
Kageyama is Hinata's best rival, best friend. 

Hinata can't imagine what his life would be like without Kageyama.   
It wouldn't be full of excitement, full of rivalry, full of stomach flips, full of beating hearts.  
Kageyama showed Hinata his full potential, and it makes Hinata respect him. 

Hinata finds himself staring at Kageyama's hands, wanting to slip his fingers between the spaces of his. Kageyama has long fingers and Hinata wonders if his hands are soft like he'd imagine they be.   
And Kageyama's lips looks like they would taste of marshmallows like he'd imagine they be. 

Hinata shakes his head, eyes screwed shut. Why? Why is he thinking of Kageyama this way? Kageyama is his friend. Nothing more. Why is he thinking of Kageyama in intimate ways? Like holding his hand and kissing him and being held by him? And why does the thought makes his stomach flip? Why does the thought make his cheeks burn? Why does the thought make him so damn happy?

“Dumbass, are you even listening to a word I'm saying?” Hinata is brought back into reality by the sound of Kageyama's voice. Hinata looks up – from what he figured was Kageyama's strong shadow – to Kageyama's face. Kageyama is drinking a marshmallow flavoured drink and Hinata can't help but think, yes, Kageyama's lips would taste of marshmallows.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys like this!  
> Feedback is always welcome!
> 
> Thanking You xx  
> If you want to fangirl over cute Haikyuu characters with me you can find me here: http://facelessbeautiful.tumblr.com/


End file.
